


Земная девочка

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chapter 2 is a photoset, Friendship, Gen, Hardshell is incidental, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, discussion of death and the dealing thereof, mild robogore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Тебе 15, и ты только что впервые убила разумное существо. Что дальше?Мико и Уилджек обсуждают её первое убийство.+Фотосет (Chapter 2 is a photoset)
Relationships: Miko Nakadai & Wheeljack
Kudos: 3





	1. A Human Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Human Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920667) by [Soulsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsteel/pseuds/Soulsteel). 



Её окончательно накрыло, когда он наскоро латал себя. Он доковылял до Джекхаммера, включил автопилот и стал накладывать заплатки герметика, на самом деле, только для того, чтобы добраться до Дока и быть обруганным последними словами. Он понял, что это задело и её тоже: она наблюдала за его работой, когда её затрясло, её покрытие стало серым, она упала на колени и опорожнила свои баки прямо на кресло второго пилота. Фраг, как будто на этой штуковине и без того было мало пятен.

Затем она начала плакать, хватая воздух большими истерическими глотками, охладитель тёк по её щекам, и её маленькое органическое тело наполняло столько эмоций, что оно, казалось, не способно их вместить. Он выбрал наименее запачканный в энергоне палец и начал медленными круговыми движениями гладить её по спине. Небольшую энергопотерю он мог пережить. Это было важнее.

Наконец, когда ее мучительные рыдания стали менее судорожными, и больше похожими на икоту, он сказал:  
— В первый раз тяжелее всего.

Она взглянула на него покрасневшей оптикой и, всхлипывая, прошептала что-то на языке, для которого он не смог подобрать пакет перевода, но услышал на нём своё имя. Он приподнял надлинзовый щиток, и она попыталась снова.  
— Я убила его, Джеки. Я это сделала. Сама. По-настоящему. У меня не оставалось выбора, он собирался убить тебя, он едва не убил Балка, я должна была, ДОЛЖНА! — под конец она уже кричала, вцепившись в его палец и обнимая его.

— Ты могла включить автопилот.  
Он предложил ей легкий, безопасный выход и, честно говоря, ожидал, что она им воспользуется — она даже ещё не обзавелась взрослыми апгрейдами, и ему следовало попросить Балка ещё раз медленно повторить, как мало времени прошло с момента её активации. Никто не посмел бы её упрекнуть.

— Ты мог погибнуть! Я не хочу терять тебя и-или кого-то ещё! — она прижалась к нему ещё крепче.  
Он стёр немного энергона с другого серво, погладив мягкий материал на её шлеме.

— Это так. Но ты сделала трудный выбор, и теперь должна его принять.

Она подняла на него глаза, крепко удерживая его палец. Шлак, теперь она выглядела как напуганный спарклинг, ожидающий, что взрослые починят то, что он сломал. Но это была единственная вещь, которую невозможно исправить.

— Послушай, Мико... ты забрала искру из вселенной. Того, кто пытался погасить меня, но всё же ты это сделала, и не должна за это оправдываться. Ты это сделала, и это будет с тобой. Навсегда. Тебе придётся нести этот груз.  
Сейчас он цитировал слова своего первого командира. Прежде чем стать рэкером, он был просто ботаном, угодившим в саперную команду только потому, что у него была инженерная степень. Несчастный ублюдок вынужден был прочитать ему ту же чёртову лекцию, но в гораздо менее контролируемых обстоятельствах.

— Это больно, Джеки.  
Чувство вины, мучившее её, ранило и его искру. Эта сомнительная авантюра оказалась вовсе не развлечением.

— Так и должно быть, малышка. Когда это перестанет причинять боль, тогда нужно будет беспокоиться.

На мгновение она притихла, прочищая свои вентсистемы и слегка намочив его палец. Затем её челюсти плотно сжались, и линия губ стала тонкой и жесткой.  
— Я не жалею. Я бы сделала это снова. Если это сделаю я, больше никому не придётся проходить через это.

Он почувствовал, как его собственные покрытые шрамами губы растягиваются в улыбку:  
— Молодец, Мико. Ты всё сделала правильно. Добро пожаловать в рэкеры.


	2. The First Kill (Photoset)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a photoset based on fanfiction.  
>  _“Look, Miko...you took a spark out of the universe. One that was trying to offline me, but you still did it. You can’t make excuses for it. You did that. It’s yours. Forever. You gotta carry that weight.” He was quoting his first commanding officer here, before he’d been a Wrecker, back when he’d just been a nerd slapped on a sapper team because he had an engineering degree. Poor bastard had to give him the same damn talk he was giving Miko, and in much less controlled circumstances._
> 
> Небольшой фотосет по мотивам фанфика.  
>  _“Послушай, Мико... ты забрала искру из вселенной. Того, кто пытался погасить меня, но всё же ты это сделала, и не должна за это оправдываться. Ты это сделала, и это будет с тобой. Навсегда. Тебе придётся нести этот груз.”_  
>  _Сейчас он цитировал слова своего первого командира. Прежде чем стать рэкером, он был просто ботаном, угодившим в саперную команду только потому, что у него была инженерная степень. Несчастный ублюдок вынужден был прочитать ему ту же чёртову лекцию, но в гораздо менее контролируемых обстоятельствах._


End file.
